Drunk
by Irish-Girlie-123
Summary: High school AU. Sabriel. Future smut.
1. The Meeting

Sam glanced around him, he looked nervous, Dean had dragged him to some stupid high school party, to in Dean's words, 'Check out the chicks and score.' He fidgeted, standing against a wall with a beer in his hand a young man approached him. This guy had slick blonde hair and honey eyes, the excitement in his eyes had Sam smiling. He'd always known he was gay, well since he'd known what sexual orientation was.

The man extended his hand, "Gabriel Novak, Castiel's older, much more dashing brother." He grinned. Sam shook his hand, "Sam, Winchester." He smiled, "it's a pleasure." The two only had time to exchange those words and hand shake before someone had dragged Gabriel off, leaving Sam alone, grinning like an idiot and wanting the older man more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- Sorry it took so long! I was busy, but here's chapter two, hope you like it and drop a review ;).**_

Their second meeting was a bit more casual. Sam had been studying in the library when they met. He had smiled and Gabriel had joined him, until he had complained excessively about being bored, which led to them sitting on the gloomy beach.

Gabriel gave Sam a smirk "hey Samsquatch. Castiel told me that there's a weekend camping trip that your class is going on. I'm one of the chaperones, well not yet, I was nominated. Are you goin'?" he asked. Sam had honestly thought about going, but Dean had said camping was stupid and refused to let him go or tell their father. He shrugged "I'll ask my old man, see what he says." He promised when his phone rang. He answered and it was Dean telling him to get his ass home for dinner. "Look Gabe, I have to go but.. if you want to hang out again, you can get my number from Cas." Sam said as he stood. The older also stood, "It's almost dark, I'll walk you home and make sure you don't get kidnapped or whatever."

It didn't take long to reach Sam's house, maybe fifteen minutes. During which Gabriel had taken Sam's hand. "See you some other time Gabriel." Sam said and headed into his house. Gabriel just smiled and waved "Bye Sammy!" he called.

On Gabriel's way home, he couldn't think of anything but the way Sam's hand felt with his.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n- Sorry it took so long again guys! I had this typed up days ago but my laptop crashed!**_

Sam was surprised later that night when his phone buzzed with a text from Gabriel, he hadn't actually thought he'd ask Cas for his number. He opened the text within seconds,

_Heya Sammy, you asked about the trip right? :) -G_

Sam replied straight away,

_It's Sam, and yes I did, my old man said I could go._

He only recieved a a simple,

_;) night, Sam._

In the days that followed the two texted a lot. not to mention went out for coffee once or twice. Each time Sam's heart was racing, especially as the camping trip neared. Gabriel was going and Cas wasn't, which meant he'd actually have to spend more than a few hours around the older man, without Cas, and god knows, all he wanted to do was kiss him.

The trip came quicker than Sam had expected, and as Dean drove him to the meeting spot, he decided to tell his brother why he was so pushed on going. "Dean, I need to tell you something..." he said hesitantly. "Shoot," was all Dean replied. "Remember when you asked me why I suddenly wanted to go again..?" Dean nodded and Sam continued "well.. Cas' older brother, asked me to.. Gabriel Novake..And I.. uh.. sorta, well really like him" Dean laughed "yeah right." he scoffed, "You're gay for your best friend's brother." Sam blushed furiously and Dean sighed "You're serious..Well, in that case, while on this trip, no uh.. fooling around, or alcohol, or smoking." He said as they pulled up to the school gates. "see you Monday" Dean said as Sam got out.

Sam was only waiting a few minutes when the bus pulled up and he was greeted by Gabriel, who had obviously worn the tightest jeans he had. Sam took a deep breath this was gooing to be a _long _ride...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- I know it took so long again guys! But I've been really busy, but here you go, another chapter ;) hope you enjoy. **_

It took almost three hours to get to the site, but to Sam it seemed like forever. He had to sit beside Gabriel, who, immediately took his hand as soon as they had both sat… At the back. Every so often he would drop Sam's hand and let his own travel to Sam's thigh were he gently rubbed.

When they arrived, Sam quickly stood and exited the bus quickly. His face was flushed, and the rain was falling steadily. One of the teachers had suggested that Sam stay behind while the others went for the planned hike. "Really sir, I'm fine." Sam said quietly before Gabriel joined the conversation. "I agree with you, " he said, "young Winchester looks a little sick. I will stay behind if you want someone to keep an eye on him?" he offered. nodded "Thank you, Gabriel, I think that is a good idea, see to it that gets some rest.". Sam mentally groaned "I'll be in my dorm, sir" he said and headed to his dorm.

It wasn't long until Gabriel followed, knocking before he walked in, "Heya Sammy, how are you feeling?" he asked. Sam sighed, "To be honest, I am feeling a little sick, didn't happen to bring any pain killers did you?". Gabriel shook his head and flopped down on the chair next to Sam, "But I did bring candy, lots of candy and movies, and all my cuddles." He sighed again and outstretched an arm, "then go grab a movie and some candy and cuddle with me before the others get back."

Sam swore it was the quickest he'd ever seen Gabriel move, the older man was back within seconds, had the movie on in a few more, with a blanket and the curtains closed. He rested his head on Sam's chest "I'm surprised you wanted to do this Sammy". "Yeah well, you've been hitting on me all day." Sam teased, "besides, I'm feeling sick, I just want someone to cuddle with, and you're small and warm." He smiled slightly, which earned him a playful elbow from Gabriel. "shut up sasquatch." Sam yawned, and was asleep by the time the others got back, which is when Gabriel woke him " , wake up, dinner"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-**_ hey guys, hope you're enjoying this, but it's going to an end soon, you guys want to give me an idea to end off with?_**

"Fuck off, Gabe.." Sam mumbled sleepily. Gabriel shook his shoulder lightly again "come on, dinner's ready". "no.." Sam groaned "sick remember, can't eat.." he added. "Fine, I'll just go tell that you don't want anything. Be back in a few minutes, Sammy."

When Gabriel came back, Sam was sitting up slightly "I think I might have to go home.." he said quietly, "I've been sick and my head is killing me." He complained. "Oh stop being such a drama queen, Sammich." Gabriel stated "You'll be fine in a few hours, it's probably just a vomiting bug or something."

It was only a couple hours later when the others were heading to bed and Gabriel had to leave. Sam had almost asked him to stay until he remembered he had a room mate, Riley, one of the kids in his class. The kid was super nerdy, he could name every single president and when they were born and died. Sam hated him, and yet he was forced to stay in a room with him for two nights, while sick.

He was glad when he woke the next morning to find Riley gone and Gabriel by his side. "Heya kiddo" he said, ruffling Sam's hair. "how are you feeling today?". "Slightly better," Sam told him "still don't want to leave my bed though, rather just stay here, cuddle and listen to some good music." "I'll happily agree to that." Gabe grinned and sat up beside Sam.

They stayed like that all day, they both dozed off a while after and were woken when Mr. Robbinson found them. " ! I think it best you leave, I'll speak with you later. As for you Winchester, I'll have to call your father and you will be suspended from school for two weeks and you will have to return home from our trip early. This is very serious. You're lucky that's all you're getting. Relations of any kind on a school outing are against regulation, especially with one of our trusted chaperones."

Sam bit his lip and nodded "I understand sir" he said. 'I am so fucked' he thought to himself. His father would freak.


	6. Chapter 6

It all went down the way Sam expected. John had freaked out "Why the fuck did you do it?! There's no way this was all on you! Tell me this Novak guy seduced you or threatened you or something!" Sam shook his head "This was all on me Dad... It was nothing serious! Just a little bit of cuddling, there was no kissing, nothing under the covers! Just harmless cuddling." he said. John sighed "This isn't serious?! Tell that to the principle! Two weeks out of school!" he shouted, he was tempted to strike Sam, he had his hand raised when Dean stepped in. "Dad.. calm down, just.. take his phone off him and ground him." he said. John lowered his hand and took a deep breath "Sam, phone on the table, and you're grounded until I say otherwise, go to your room" he said, a bit calmer than previous. Sam nodded and placed his phone on the table, heading up the stairs, "oh, and by the way, Dad, I'm gay." he muttered as he made his way to his room.

It wasn't until he was back at school that he even got to talk to Gabriel, or even Cas. It was on the way home from school when Sam met Gabriel. Gabriel was leaning against a wall in an alley, a lit cigarette in his hand. "Gabriel?" Sam said in disbelief. Gabriel looked over, "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" he asked. He looked scruffy, like he hadn't shaved in days, a week even, his normally bright eyes were dull and lifeless. "Gabe.. What the hell happened?" he asked. Gabriel just shrugged "When my folks found out what happened on the trip, they flipped.. kicked me out. Been staying with a friend since then, and I can't afford shit." Sam sighed and turned out his pockets, he still had his lunch money, $10. "It's not much, but, it'll help you a little." He said, handing it over to Gabriel. "Thanks Sammy.." He said with a soft smile. "You.. you want to meet up sometime like we used to? You're probably still grounded, but I can walk you home from school tomorrow?" he offered. Sam nodded "Yeah.. yeah, I'd like that." He smiled "see you then" he said, continuing his walk home.

Gabriel was waiting at the gate when Sam left school the next day. He looked a little better, no more scruff, eyes bright again and no more cigarette. Sam smiled brightly "That's better! You look more like you now." He commented as he hugged him. "Well you helped out, that $10 helped, got me razors and a toothbrush and toothpaste." He said, flashing his usual smirk. Sam took his hand "Come on, if I'm late home my dad will freak, he's still pissed about the trip, not to mention he knows I'm gay now.". "Sorry to hear that I got you in trouble" Gabriel said with sigh. Sam shook his head "it's fine, I mean, it was bound to happen at some point." He said.

It took all of 20 minutes to get to Sam's house, and Sam decided to take matters into his own hands, he leaned down and pulled Gabriel into a gentle kiss, "Thanks for walking me home." He smiled, before he walked into the house.

Gabriel was left stunned at the curb, a goofy smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Only one more chapter :P hope you enjoy**_

It was another two weeks before Sam was allowed out again, he spent most of his time with Gabriel.

They were sitting on the beach, it was June, so it was warm and people were out swimming. Gabriel glanced to Sam, squeezing the large hand in his, "hey, Sammy.. prom is coming up in a couple weeks isn't it?" Sam nodded and smiled "You want me to ask you, don't you?". He nodded "I can't ask you, considering I'm not in high school," Sam smirked, "Gabriel, will you go to prom with me?" he asked. Gabe nodded enthusiastically "Yes," he smiled and pressed a kissed to his boyfriend's lips.

Prom approached quickly, considering it was only two weeks away, Sam had managed to find a suit, one that brought out his hazel eyes and broad shoulders. Naturally, his father wasn't happy he was going, at least he didn't know Gabriel was going. He told him he was staying at Cas' tonight too.

Sam grinned when he seen Gabriel, he wore a cream suit, a burgundy shirt with a cream bow tie, along with a pair of cream shoes. "that must have cost a fortune," he commented. "Well.. altogether, around $3,500." Gabriel admitted "Did I mention that my parents took me back in and gave me my inheritance?" he smirked and pulled Sam into a hug. "It looks great, you look great.." he said. "We should get going though, don't want to miss the photo's."

They arrived just in time for the photos, they were one of the last couples to arrive. Most the others gave them disapproving looks, one girl even came up to Sam as Gabriel went to get drinks, "So, that old guy in the expensive suit, he's your uncle or cousin or something right? You just brought him 'cause all the girls were already taken?" Sam chuckled "That 'old' guy, is only 26, and no. He's my boyfriend, I brought him because of that reason." The girl huffed "How rude of you. Bringing a man to the prom." She said and stood, walking off. Sam let out a sigh and stood when Gabriel returned "I think we should go," He said. "Really Sammy? We haven't even gotten to slow dance yet." Sam shrugged "thought you wanted to try a different style of dancing at the motel" he smirked. The other nodded and sighed "Yeah, I guess.. come on," He said, half dragging him out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n- Okay guys, this is the last chapter. Took me a good while to get up because of school and my stupid laptop. Smut ensues ;) **_

Gabriel pulled the taller to him, and gently leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Sam leaned into his partner's embrace and deepened the kiss. He worked the buttons of Gabriel's shirt open and pushed it from his shoulders, gasping when he seen the large tattoo of angel wings on his back. "Gabe, they're beautiful," Sam whispered and Gabriel nodded "I like them, they've gotten me through a lot" he shrugged, his own hands, skilfully removing Sam's shirt.

It was less than a half hour later when the two of them were lying on the bed, naked and making out. Gabriel made the first move, hand moving down to Sam's ass. "Top or bottom?" he asked. "Bottom" Sam smirked "Worked myself open in the shower for this." He admitted shamelessly. Gabriel laughed slightly, and rolled between Sam's legs, placing them on his shoulders, before slowly inching in. Sam squirmed in discomfort when Gabriel bottomed out inside. He was already on the verge of cumming, Sam had already worked him up. He thrust quickly, stroking Sam's member in time with his thrusts. "Gonna.. Gabe!" Sam cried out, releasing onto his own chest as Gabriel came inside him.

They got cleaned up before crawling into bed. The next morning Sam woke sore, he slowly moved, pulling on his clothes. "Gabriel?" He called, before Gabe came out of the bathroom in just a pair of sweatpants. "Morning sleepyhead." He smirked. "Remember much from last night? Looks like someone must have slipped something into the punch because for most of the night you were out of it."

_**A/N- I'm ending it here, you can have whatever ending you'd like **____** thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and sorry this is so short.**_


End file.
